coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9031 (9th November 2016)
Plot Gary casually compliments Bethany on her new hair-do. She’s quietly thrilled, convinced he fancies her. Caz watches on the webcam as Maria tells Aidan that she's informed Pablo of what's going on. Opening a statement, Maria is horrified to realise Caz bought a laptop from a shop only yards from Pablo’s flat, proving she followed her to London. Wincing in pain, Anna uses crutches for the first time and confesses to the Psychologist that she's split from Kevin. In the cafe, Sally overhears Kevin talking to Gary about the split. Ken still won't see Peter or Tracy but Adam is booked on a flight home from Canada to see his granddad. In the factory, Kate rows with Aidan and Eva, angry with them for taking Maria’s side and annoying Johnny in the process. Leanne tells Bethany how girls had to take the lead with boys in her day, giving her an idea. Yasmeen dumps Sharif’s belongings outside No.6, telling Leanne, Roy and Sally that he's gone for good. Determined to prove her innocence, Maria and Aidan are about to set off to search homeless centres in the hope of finding Caz when the police arrives and tell her that the fact Caz knew about her illegal marriage gave Maria a motive to kill her. Having had her ears syringed and able to hear again, a relieved Eileen leaves the medical centre with Phelan. Masking his guilt, he tells Eileen how much he cares for her. Leanne offers Sarah her and Nick's flat for the night as they are going away. Sally tells Kevin he shouldn't stay with Anna if it's out of a sense of duty or pity. Vinny spots that Phelan is going soft about Eileen. Michael watches on. Bethany finds out that the flat is free and is with Sarah when Michelle asks her to work a shift at the Rovers to cover a party. Alya’s hurt to find out from Sally that Sharif has bolted. Luke almost runs over Tracy. She drops and smashes her phone in the incident. Bethany invites Gary for dinner. He accepts, assuming Sarah will be there too. After their futile search, Aidan and Maria return to the salon flat, their feelings for one another evident. Caz overhears them talking about their fling. Maria offers Aidan a free haircut but as she opens her hairdressing bag, she’s horrified to find her scissors covered in blood. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *Physiotherapist - Perveen Hussain *Psychologist - Rayna Campbell *Sonia Rahman - Sudha Bhuchar *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *Weatherfield General - Anna's room *Caz Hammond's bedsit Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria is horrified to realise Caz followed her to London; Bethany invites Gary for dinner; and Michael's suspicions are heightened when he watches Phelan and Vinny in The Rovers discussing their plan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,360,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2016 episodes